Spider Man and Batman: The Breakout
by Foopar
Summary: Various villains have escaped Rykers Island, and are now laying low in Gotham City. Batman is left to clean the mess up, but at the cost of neglecting his own rogues, who soon find there way to NYC, home of The Amazing Spider man! Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

**Ok, forgive me for the sucky summary, but FanFiction only allows a _very _small amount of letters for each summary. Now, basically, a mysterious breakout has occured on Ryker's Island, and all the most notorious villains have escaped. They somehow end up in Gotham, where one by one, they confront Batman, who is forced to combat them. However, he ends up neglecting his own villains, who end up in NYC and confront Spider man. So its pretty much a big switcharoo, with Spider man fighting Batmans villains, and Batman fighting Spider mans. Well, I won't take up anymore of your time, so without further adu, here's the story!**

_Gotham City. 12:34 A.M._

It's night, pitch black out. The only thing illuminating the streets were a few light posts stretched out every few blocks. It was a very eery time of night, the streets practically screamed "now is not the time to take a walk!" This is what officer Terry Howles had to go through, day in and day out. It was scary at first, when he was still a rookie, but over the years he's gotten used to it. Nowadays he couldn't picture himself doing anything else. That's the mind set he had as he pulled over onto the side of the road and inspected what laid sprawled on the sidewalk. It was just as he thought, _another_ corpse. He sighed as he knelt down beside it and took out his walkie-talkie. There was no need to check it's pulse, Terry was sure the guy on the ground was dead.

"This is squad car 15, I've got a code 241 off the corner of Lexington." He says quietly into the machine.

"Another? Thats gotta be the third one tonight." Came the reply.

Terry sighs at this, three people dead in a matter of hours.

"Hmm, ok, I'll get a coroner over there as soon as possible." And with that, the line goes dead. Terry puts his walkie-talkie back, and inspects the body further. Whoever did this was one sick freak. The bodies face was smashed in, there were multiple lacerations all across its body, and it was nearly completely disemboweled.

"Poor bastard..." Its at that moment, that Terry notices something scrawled on the wall. He takes out his flashlight, and checks it out. He shines the light on the writing, and finds, the words,

_Carnage rules!_

Written in blood. Terry immediately drops his flashlight and backs up in horror. He heard stories of things happening a few years back in New York City. Basically, some super powered alien went on a killing spree, murdering everyone in sight in cold blood. And, with every new victim, it would write "Carnage rules" on the walls in the victims blood. It's as simple as that. Last he heard, this 'Carnage' had been locked up in The Raft. A super maximum security prison, specially designed for freaks like him. Terry did hear of a massive break out occuring recently, but he never thought any of those criminals would come to Gotham...

Terry blinks his eyes as he snaps back into reality. He quickly grabs walkie-talkie, fumbling it around in his fingers in his panic, but eventually gets it up to his face.

"T-this is squad car 15! I have an emergency! I-"

"Yeah yeah I know, the coroners on his way." Terry groans at his reply.

"No! Listen, I know who's behind the murders! It's-AACCK!" Terry drops the walkie-talkie as pain suddenly ruptures through his body.

"Hello? Terry? What happened?" Comes the voice over the walkie-talkie.

"I-I- _gasp_, hel..." Terry frantically tries to get the words out, but its useless. He looks down, to find a red hand coming out of his stomach.

"Hehehehe..." He hears behind him. Terry's heart stops, literally. Whether it be from the fear of hearing that laugh, or from the wound, doesn't matter. Either way, Terry has died. With his last breath, he slowly turns his head around, and is met with an image more frightening then the devil.

"Ahehehehe! Carnage rules!' Comes an inhuman voice as the creature throws Terry on the ground, dead.

**Author's notes**

**Now if your not to crazy about Carnage, don't worry, he's not the only villain in this, or even the main one. There's gonna be a crap ton of villains from both sides in this, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson Fisk, on the outside, he is a wealthy entrepreneur, and a credit to society. He regularly donates to various charities, and all around seems like one of the few people in New York not corrupted by money and power. On the inside however, he is something completely different. On the outside, he is one of the most feared, and powerful crime lords in not only New York, but all of America. An evil to the core man, he is willing to do anything to get what he wants. And what he wants, is something not easily obtained.

"Boss boss boss!" Tony Cadavere, Kingpins caporegime, busts into Kingpins private quarters, screaming like a maniac and clutching his hip.

"What is it?" Kingpin asks, only half concerned.

"It's terrible boss! All my boys, there all gone! It was a total slaughterfest out there!" Tony yells.

"Calm down!" Kingpin booms. "Now tell me what happened!"

"Well, we were in Gotham. Like you said, you told us to scope the place out, set up shop, and everything. Well, we were there doing what you said, when suddenly, some guys drove up to us and started blasting us! All my boys are dead, and I'm hurt real bad!" Tony said while holding the bleeding wound on his hip. Kingpin didn't respond for a minute, he just laid back in his chair, and thought about the situation.

"Who did they work for?" Kingpin finally asked.

"Oh, I don't know! There's to many mobsters in Gotham to count. They could'a worked for Black Mask, Dent, Penguin, Falcone, any of these idiots!" Tony practically screamed.

"There was no hint to their identity at all?" Kingpin asks. Tony shakes his head.

"Very well, go to the infirmary, I want you to report back to me as soon as you are released." Kingpin sighs.

"What will you be doing?" Tony asks. Kingpin stands up, revealing his very large physique, and takes out a phone.

"I am making a trip to Gotham."

* * *

><p>The Karicature hotel, once one of the biggest hotels in all of Gotham. Now, it's but a shell of it's former self. A clean, freshly paved parking lot is replaced by a rundown, litter filled stretch of land. The welcoming, bright doorway is replaced by broken glass and a door with a loose handle. All the glossy windows are replaced by pieces of wood, nailed there to stay forever. There was a fire a few years back, thats what caused all this. The exact cause of the fire was never determined, though it was suspected to be arsen.<p>

_Crunch crunch crunch_

That's the sound that was heard outside, as guards walked back and fourth, looking for something to shoot. Inside the hotel however, you never would have suspected anything even close to a fire had ever happened. Bright lights enveloped every room, as did the smell of liquor and cigarets. In the lounge, various people, all of shady origins, sit back and discuss everything ranging from stocks to other business interests, the conversations only stopped when some paused to take a drag of there cigarette. There, in the center of the room, laid Two Face, formerly known as Harvey Dent. With a girl around each arm, he made his way across the room, to the entrance. There, waiting for him, was a man by the name of Barry Baxton, one of Two Faces top guards.

"All right girls, I gotta talk business, so scoot." Dent says as he motions the girls away.

"How'd the job go?" He asks Barry.

"Everything went according to plan boss, those dumbasses from New York are all sprawled over the pavement, riddles full of holes." Barry says proudly.

"Good good..." Dent trails off. He turns around and reaches into his pocket. From it, he pulls out a double headed coin, one side severely damaged by the same substance that scarred Dents face. He flips it, then snatches it out of the air with minimal effort. He slowly takes a peak at what side the coin landed on, then turned back to Barry.

"People gotta know who the true boss of this city is! ME! Ain't no one moving in on Gotham while I'm around." He says.

"Of course sir." Barry answers.

"That Kingpin guy or whatever he's called, he may be big in New York, but Gotham is a whole different game!" Dent practically screams. Barry continues to nod at his bosses words.

"He thinks he can move in on me! Just like that! No way! I have enough to deal with already, Falcone, Penguin, the last thing I need is someone else coming into Gotham thinking he's gonna make it! Hopefully that bastard gets the message and gives up." Dent rants.

"I couldn't agree more." Barry says.

"Yeah...yeah...I'll be in my room, don't disturb me." Dent says as he walks off, leaving everyone in the hotel to their own devices.

* * *

><p>Peter Parker, to most, he appears to be just your average guy. Just your average guy, going to your average job, nothing out of the ordinary.<p>

"Oh, if only they knew." Peter thinks in his head. You see, Peter may seem like just an ordinary guy, but the truth is, he's anything but. Peter Parker, is secretly Spider man. The most beloved hero in all of New York. Well, beloved by most...

"Hey J.J, I got some photo's of Spid-"

"Sorry Parker, but theres bigger news then that wall crawling nuisance today." J. Jonah Jameson interrupted.

"Huh? But you always buy my photo's!" Peter Parker complained as he held up the pictures of Spider man foiling a robbery of sorts.

"Hmm," Jonah said as he took a look at them. "crap." He said simply as he walked away. Peter quickly chased after him, determined to get his photo's bought.

"But Jonah, what could be bigger news then Spider man?"

"I'll tell ya what," Jonah said as he grabbed a copy of the Bugle off his desk. "THIS!" Peter grabbed the paper and began reading.

"Massive breakout on Ryker's Island, more then **52 **INMATES ESCAPED!" He reads. Peter cannot continue reading, however, as Jonah quickly snatches the paper out of his hands.

"This isn't a library! Either pay up, or get outta here!" He screams.

"What! But Jonah-"

"Are you planning on wasting my entire day with you're babbling! I said, either pay up or get out!" Jonah screams even louder. Peter groans as he reaches into his pocket, only to find he forgot his wallet at home.

"Aww come on!" He says in his head. "Listen, I'll give you the pictures for the paper, how about that?" He asks.

"Deal." Jonah says as he grabs the photo's and shoves the paper into Peter's hands.

"Hehe, bad move Parker. I would'a paid you at least 200 for em." He says.

"Wait, WHAT!" Peter asks as his head snaps back.

"Yup, they may not be front page material, but I still needed _something _to fill up the entire paper." Peter groans again as he continues reading the paper.

"52 escaped, blah blah blah," He scans through until he finds what he was looking for. "The details are still sketchy, but it appears as though electronic interference rendered all security measures null and void. At this time, the list of super powered criminals that escaped is: Cletus Kasady AKA 'Carnage,' Eddie Brock AKA 'Venom,' Max Dillion AKA 'Electro,' Alex O'Hirn AKA 'The Rhino,' Flint Marko AKA 'The Sandman,' and Dr. Otto Octavius AKA 'Doctor Octopus.'" Peter could feel a head ache coming on as he read these names.

"Ok, let me think. In addition to these guys, Mysterio is also still out there, I haven't seen Kraven in months, and of course Osborn is still running around. So that makes, 1,2..._sigh, _9. 9 of my greatest enemies are now running around free. Great!" He nearly throws the paper in the air in his exasperation.

"And other then the actual villains, theres still the matter of how they escaped. Electronic interference? This can't be an accident, someone must be responsible for this..."

**Author's notes**

**Sorry if it started to suck at the end, and I know Peter was a bit out of character****, but I'll try and fix that in future chapters. Anyway, reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gotham City. Also known as Scumbag central. It's the dead of night in this City, and yet, it seems just as busy as it would in the morning. Cars whisp by pedestrians, walking along the street holding bags of grocerys, clothes, all that. You can hear sirens in the distance, and faint screams as well. But you already know all about that. It's really a bad idea to come out at night in this City, yet most people still do it anyway. One person in particular, comes out every night. Every single night, you can find him, somewhere in this god forsaken City. This man is very famous, yet you'd be lucky to ever get even a glimpse of him in your lifetime. He's a shadow, a skulking around the City, looking for any signs of trouble. This man-this...thing, is called, The Batman. Gotham City's Caped Crusader. There Rooftop protector. There very own, Dark Knight.

"Oracle, any leads yet?" He asks into the communicator.

"Not yet, theres not a single lead. Nothing!" Oracle practically yells back.

"Keep searching." Batman says simply.

"I've _been _searching for days! But theres not a single lead on this Cassidy guy! He just escaped Rykers, then up and disapeared! Are you even sure he's responsible for the murders?"

"It has to be him, all the signs point to it. Who else would write "Carnage rules" on the walls with his victims blood?"

"I don't know, maybe Joker? Maybe he's just messing with you?" Batman doesn't respond for a moment. She had a point. Maybe it was Joker? Just as Batman opens up his mouth to reply, he spots something on the streets below.

"Gotta go." He says simply.

"What? Why? What happened? Batman? Batman answer me! GAH! I hate when he does this!" Oracle complains. Batman continues to ignore her as he stands on top of the gargoyle he was resting on, and dives. He falls straight towards the ground, gaining momentum, then suddenly brings his cape up and starts gliding. He travels a good 10 blocks this way, before landing in an alley. He spotted someone on the streets, and his gut told him to check it out. He stayed silent, creeping over to the edge of the alley before peeking out. It was dark, but Batman was able to make out something. It was the shape of a man, standing over something on the ground, but he didn't know what. And thats when he heard the laugh.

"Ahehehehehehehe! Sorry about this, 'man', but I just couldn't resist!" Comes the inhuman voice. Thats when Batman realizes whats going on.

"It's Cassidy!" He screams in his head. "He's killed another person, I was to late..." Batman shakes off the thought, and reaches into his utility belt. He quickly produces one of his signature gadgets; a batarang, and throws it with precision aim. The device hits Cassidy square in the head, but no effect. In fact, if it wasn't for the sound it made when it hit the ground, Cassidy may of not even noticed it at all.

"Who's there?" He asked, with more curiosity then fear. Batman curses inwardly before quickly jumping out and attacking. He goes for a flying kick, hoping to take his enemy out quickly. Cassidy just stands there, watching Batman with curious eyes. The kick connects, but does little more then just take the wind out of Cassidy. Batman bounces off, flips in the air, then lands square on his feet.

"Who are you?" Cassidy asks. Batman just narrows his eyes, and attacks again. He runs for Cassidy, giving a swift hook, then following up with a roundhouse kick. Again, Cassidy makes no effort to dodge. This time however, that may of been a mistake, as Batman manages to knock him flat on his back.

"OOMF!" He grunts as he falls. Batman stands over his opponent, face as stoic as ever. But even he manages a gasp as Cassidy gets up, laughing.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm sure it'll be fun to kill you."

"Cassidy, please, just stop this!" Batman yells.

"Cassidy? No, there is no Cassidy anymore!" Cassidy raises his hand, and slowly forms it into a sword. "There is only Carnage!" Batman skillfully dodges Carnages clumsy swings, and even manages to grab his arm and flip him over his back. Once Carnage is on the ground, Batman puts his foot on his chest, and twists his arm, snapping the bone.

"AAAHHHH!" Carnage grunts. He jumps up, and clutches his arm. But when he turns back to face Batman, he's smiling.

"Nice try, hahahaha, ahehe!" Carnages brings up his undamaged arm, and shoots out a webline. It moves to fast for Batman to react, and it snags him square in the chest. Carnage then pulls his arm back, sending Batman straight towards him. Batman's face connects hard with Carnages fist, dislocating his jaw. Batman lands on his back, still stuck to the web. Carnage continues to laugh as he forms an axe from his arm, and raises it in the air.

"Hehehe, say goodnight Bat-person." Carnage swings his arm down, heading for Batmans neck. Batman reacts quickly, reaching into his belt and pulling out a small knife. He cuts the webline, freeing himself from Carnages grip, then brings his feet up to Carnages face, knocking him back. Batman uses the momentum to further push himself up, and eventually gets back to his feet. He looks over to Carnage, who is still laughing like a maniac. He doesn't even seem to register the hit. Suddenly, without warning, Carnage pounces. Batman quickly rolls to the side to avoid the hit, but just as he gets back to his feet, another web snags him. This time, Carnage decides to start spinning, and in effect, Batman is hurled up into the air and spun like a rag doll. He tries to get to his belt, but the momentum is pushing his arms to his side, and he can't move. Then, after what seems like forever, Carnage releases, and Batman is sent flying straight into a car, with a loud crash. The entire vehicle is trashed, and Batman immediately feels the pain setting in. Carnage doesn't even move, he just continues to laugh as he waits for Batman to get up, which he does, but very slowly.

"And painfully." Batman thinks. He tries to make a move for his belt, but is quickly stopped as Carnage once again pounces. Batman just barely dodges it, and tries to punch his enemy. Unsuccesfully, as Carnage easily grabs the fist, and starts squeezing. Batman cries out in pain as Carnage starts to break his hand.

"Oh, whats the matter? Does that hurt?" Carnage asks. Batman doesn't respond with words, rather, with actions. He uses his other hand to try and punch Carnage, but he easily side steps him and grabs the arm.

"Hmm, lets see what happens if I do THIS!" Carnage screams as he twists Batmans arm back. Batman releases a noise halfway between a cry and a growl, before he hears a terrible sound. Something he desperately tried to avoid.

_SNAP!_

Batman can no longer contain the scream as his arm is broken. Carnage just laughs as he throws Batman to the ground.

"Hehe, well Bat-person, this has been fun, but I'm afraid it's time to die." Carnage says blissfully as he forms his arm into a sword and walks closer to Batman. Batman, kneeling on the ground, doesn't turn around. He just lets Carnage get closer, and closer, and closer, until...

_VROOM!_

Out of nowhere, the batmobile appears and rams into Carnage, sending him flying. It continues to push him as it it eventually, pins him against a building. It then backs up, and rams him again, and then repeats that act several times in a row as Batman slowly gets to his feet. Eventually, once Batman is fully standing, he wobbles over to the car and painfully gets in.

"Where do you think your going!" Carnage asks, still barely hurt. Batman immediately presses down on the pedal and tries to drive away, but the car suddenly comes to a halt. Batman can hear Cassidy laughing outside, giiggiling madly. The psycho snagged The Batmobile with a web, and he was holding on tight. Batman cursed as he pulled out another batarang, and opened the door. Then, with precision most people would kill for, Batman throws the batarang, and it slices the web. The Batmobile immediately takes off, leaving Carnage alone in the dust. Batman waists no time in setting the car on autopilot, as he leans back in incredible pain.

"Bruce? Bruce are you there! Please answer me!" Oracle yells.

"Oracle..." Batman says lowly. "I'm here."

"What happened?" She asks. Batman doesn't respond immediately, he just reaches into his belt, and pulls something out.

"Cassidy beat me, he's just to strong. Stronger then 3 Banes, let alone me." Batman mutters.

"Yeah, I thought we knew that already?" Oracle asks.

"We did." Batman responds plainly.

"Ok, then why did you rush off to fight him if you knew you were going to lose?" Oracle continues.

"Because Oracle," Batman says as he holds the red object retrieved from his utility belt up. "I needed to know more about Cassidy in order to win. And to do that, I needed a sample of that suit. The suit is the source of his power, that much I know, and if I can study this sliver of webbing, I'm sure I can find a weakness of some kind that I can exploit."


	4. Chapter 4

A dislocated jaw, 5 cracked ribs, a broken hand, and a broken arm. Honestly, Batmans seen worse. But that thought didn't stop the pain.  
>"Master Bruce, please sit still!" Alfred yelled as he struggled to bandage Batmans ribs. Batman muttered something incoherent through his dislocate jaw, and tried to stay still. For the most part, he was successful, but not completely. He sat there, staring intently at Oracle, who sitting at the large computer, analyzing the web fragment Batman snagged during battle. He desperately wanted to ask how it was going, but all he could manage from his dislocated jaw were various mumbles and grumbles.<br>_"Sigh,"_ Batman could take the pain. That wasn't his problem. What he couldn't take, was the feeling of uselessness he felt. He felt completely useless, he knew he'd be out of comission for awhile, and the thought made his skin crawl. He could only imagine the havoc Carnage would create in the weeks it took him to heal. He only hoped Nightwing would be willing to come down and help out in the mean time.

* * *

><p><em>"2 months since the mysterious murders have started, and the police reportedly still have no leads"<em>  
>The pale figure sitting on the couch would huff at this.<br>"No leads? Yeah right." He said to the TV.  
>"What'ya talkin bout puddin? Do ya know who the killa is?" The blonde sitting next to him would ask. The pale mans lips would then curl up into a face splitting grin, and he energetically jumped off the couch.<br>"Of course I know who the killer is Harley!" He yelled.  
>"Well are ya gonna tell me or what?" Harley asked.<br>"Well, if you must know dearest Harley," The Joker started, before trailing off. "Tell me Harley, do you know of the events from a few years back, in New York? Apparently, some super powered madman by the name of Carnage went on a killing spree. He ended up-"  
>"Oh yeah, I rememba, it was all ova the news." Harley said. The Jokers face suddenly turned into a frown, then a scowl.<br>"I thought I told you _never_ to interrupt me?" He growled. Harley slunk into the couch, fear enveloping her, seizing her up. The Joker could do things with his eyes, things you couldn't imagine. Staring into them was just as risky as leaping off a 10 story building, the only difference being the death received from Joker would be much more painful. There has only been one person in Jokers entire life that could match his gaze, and Harley was not that person.  
>"I-I'm s-s-sorry p-puddin." She stuttered. Joker glared at her a moment longer, before his grin returned, and so did his laughter. In many ways, that laughter was even worse then his gaze, it was surely just as terrifying. And Harley had to endure it, for several <em>long<em> seconds.  
>"Oh don't worry kiddo, no harm done." Joker finally says.<br>"Now anyway, this Carnage character would kill anyone and everyone he saw on the streets, and then write 'Carnage rules' on the walls with there blood. He was eventually captured and put away, however, during the mass breakout that occurred recently, he escaped."  
>"Mass breakout? Ya mean the one you caused?" Harley asks. The Joker snickers.<br>"Of course! Oh that sure was a good time, slaughtering every guard in sight, busting out all of New Yorks greatest villains, ah, what a fun day that was." Joker says.  
>"Well Puddin, speakin of the breakout, the papers are saying it was electronic interference or some crap like that that caused the breakout." Harley says.<br>"Hmph, more lies to avoid mass panic. Think Harley, how would the public react if they were told that The Joker broke into a maximum security prison, and let lose all of New Yorks greatest super villains? Not well, which is why the police had to cover it up." Joker explains as Harley nods.  
>"Well enough with that, back to the matter at hand. Carnage was one of the rogues that escaped, and according to my, err, intel, he's somehow found his way to Gotham, at the same time that the murders started. Coincidence? I think not! And if that's not enough proof for you, my intel also tells me that the words 'Carnage rules' were written on the walls in the victims blood, just like back in New York. Of course the police were quick to wash it away, but it was still there none the less." Joker says.<br>"Wow puddin, your so smart!" Harley cheers.  
>"Hehehehe, thank you Harley. And your… err… pretty." Joker stumbles as Harley blushes.<br>"Oh thanks Puddin, your so sweet." She says.  
>"Hahaha, yes, yes I am." Joker says. He then pulls out 2 pistols and tosses one to Harley.<br>"Come on kiddo," He says before shooting the TV. "I'm bored, let's go reak some havoc, that oughta get the bat freaks attention."  
>"Whateva you say Mista J." Harley says as she stands and follows The Joker out.<p>

* * *

><p>2 months since the murders started, and 5 weeks since Batmans run in with Carnage. It's Batmans first night back on patrol since then. Alfred had insisted Batman stay in and rest for a few more weeks, but Batman only responded with "I've been gone to long as it is." So, Alfred reluctantly let him go. Batman was still pretty sore, but it's nothing he couldn't handle. Right now he only had one thing on his mind: find Cassidy. Unfortunately, that was going to be delayed.<br>_RING RING RING RING_  
>"Haha, yes!" The voice boomed over the bank alarm. "Finally, a City with no dumbass hero to get in my way!" He yells as he holds up the bag full of money. Batman sighs as he sees this. Max Dillion AKA Electro, was robbing the bank.<br>"Man, that Joker guy wasn't kidding when he said how easy this place was! I ain't never going back to New York! No one here can stop me!" Electro cackles.  
>"No one except me."<br>"Huh? What?" Electro asks as he turns around, to find none other then Batman standing tall and proud.  
>"What? Hey, wait, I know you." Electro starts. "Yeah, I've seen you on the news. Your Batman!" Electro yells. Batman doesn't respond.<br>"So, you gonna try and take me in?" Electro asks. Batman still says nothing, and Electro starts getting mad.  
>"Answer me!" Electro screams. Nothing.<br>"Grrr, why won't you talk to me! Do you think your better then me! DO YOU!" Batman still just stands there.  
>"Grrr… Well Batman, you can go ahead and <em>try<em> to take me in, but it wont work!" Electro screams.  
>"I've taken in worse then you before Dillan." Batman finally says. Electro is fuming now.<br>"No! NO! You can't beat me! You may _think _you've faced some tuff guys in your life, but you have NO idea what true power is! Say your prayers Bat freak!" Electro screams.

**Authors notes**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, but it was pretty rushed and I wasn't very inspired. Next chapter will be better I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes**

**Okeydokey, chapter 5! Huge delay I know, but hopefully that won't happen again. REVIEW!**

"No! NO! You can't beat me! You may _think _you've faced some tuff guys in your life, but you have NO idea what true power is! Say your prayers Bat freak!" Electro screams. Then, suddenly, without warning, Electro explodes into a fiery ball of pure electrical power. The shockwave sends Batman back 10 feet, and aggravates his wounds even further. Electro on the other hand, just begins cackling like a maniac.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! Behold Batman, I, AM, POWER!" Electro sends an electric bolt aimed straight at Batman's face, he just barely manages to roll out of the way. Before he can even regain his footing, another burst is right in front of him, this one making its mark. The electricity impacts with Batman's chest hard enough to send him flying back, the pain instantly consuming his body. If it weren't for the protection his suit provides, he'd be dead.

Dirt and gravel kick up into the air as Batman is tossed back, rolling over and over again on the floor. Finally, he manages to dig his fingers into the ground to stop the momentum. Unfortunately, pulling himself to his feet is easier said then done.

"Heh, just give up Bat wimp! I'll give you one chance to run away." Electro says. Batman replies with a grunt and a cough, as he, finally, stands. Electro's smirk disappears.

"Well, if you'd rather die then run while you can, suit yourself!" Another bolt flies from his finger tips straight at Batman, who just barely spins around the avoid it. By the time he's facing Electro again, 3 batarangs are already on their course for his head.

"GAH!" The far less skilled Electro has no time to react, and each batarang hits him square in the face, nearly toppling him over. By the time he regains his footing, Batman is all over him, with a barrage of kicks and punches that would instantly knock any normal man out. Unfortunately, Electro is no normal man.

"OOMF!" Batman is, again, sent flying back several feet, and lands with a sickening crack. One of his ribs was unset.

"Oh, sorry," Electro says sarcastically. "Looks like I forgot to mention that my body constantly generates electricity, and anyone _stupid _enough to actually touch me will get quite a... shock. Hehe." Batman is now practically squirming around on the ground, but that's what happens when 50 thousand volts of electricity get sent directly into your system.

"Hmph, pathetic." Electro mutters. He slowly approaches Batman, that ever present smirk still plastered to his lips, and extends a single finger outward.

"Heh, ya see? SEE! I told you I would win, I told you! Your pathetic Bat wimp, you were never _any _match for MY power. Now, say goodnight!"

"WAIT!" Electro stops mid blast at Batman's outburst.

"Wait... d-don't." Batman chokes.

"...What're you trying to pull?" Electro asks.

"N-nothing! I'm not pulling any tricks. Please, I-I'm sorry! I give up, please don't kill me!" Batman nearly yells, on the verge of tears. Electro's face is a mixture of shock and joy, as he watches the fabled Batman, the most dangerous thing on the planet, at his knees begging for his life. Electro's lips quickly curl into a smirk, as he lowers his hand.

"Yeah... yeah! I knew you were just a poser, you're not _really _tough! I knew you could never contend with my power!" Electro brags.

"Ya-yes, y-your right, your better then me! Now please..._ don't hurt me!_" Batman continues. Electro just stares blindly, in sheer joy, basking in his glorious victory. To think, The Batman, brought to his knees by him! All those things Spider man ever said, all those insults, they come rushing back into Electro's head. He at first cringes, but soon that develops into laughter.**  
><strong><br>****"Yes! YES! Who's the idiot now Spider man! NOT ME! I've defeated Batman! I AM INVINCIBLE!"

_BOOM!_

"...Huh? Wh-what?" Electro looks up, and his eyes go wide at the sight before him. Lightning. _Rain_. Coming down fast, heading straight for him. Before he can even move a finger, the small droplets of water hit his skin, and burn it like acid. Electro screams, and his body flickers on and off with light.

"There, that should have taken care of that electric field around you." Batman says. Electro looks down just in time to see the form of Batman's foot, sticking deep into his gut, propelling him back. Electro hits something hard, very hard. He's not sure what it was, but the second he hit it, it snapped. He then realizes what he hit.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He screams as the water from the fire hydrant is shot straight up, shooting him into the air. The liquid coats his body, soaking him to the bone, the pain is all but unbearable. But, through this seemingly ungodly pain, Electro manages to mutter a single sentence.

"You-you p-p-planned this!"

"Yes, I did." Batman replies. "I knew the rain was coming, it was just a matter of stalling you long enough to let it come. I'll give you some credit Dillon, your more powerful then I thought. I didn't think you'd manage to defeat me so quickly, luckily though, you were dumb enough to fall for that act I put up." Anger explodes within Electro, but all he can manage through the constant stream of water is a bunch of sparks. So, he settles for just an inhuman scream that fills all of Gotham. Batman remains stoic however, calm as ever, waiting patiently for the fire hydrant to stop. And eventually, it does. The stream of water lets up, and soon, Electro falls to the ground, dripping wet. Before he can do anything aside from sputter and choke, Batman's fist collides with his head.

* * *

><p>"Sir, <em>please <em>stop moving!" Alfred begs.

"I'm not." Bruce replies flatly. Alfred just sighs as he continues wrapping the bandages.

"I must say sir, these are some remarkable burns. Most of them will probably scar." Alfred says.

"_Sigh,_" Bruce looks down to the floor. Being Batman was never easy. "At least Dillon is locked up again."

"Yes, but I wouldn't celebrate just yet. Kasady is still out there after all." Alfred responds.

"... Your right Alfred." Batman grabs Alfred's hand, and shoves the bandage away.

"Sir?"**  
><strong>  
>"Alfred, Kasady <em>is <em>still out there, killing innocent people. Far to many have died as it is, and Batman can't afford to take anymore days off."  
><strong><br>**"Master Bruce please-"

"No Alfred, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Sir your far to injured! That maniac will make short work of you in no time!" Alfred nearly yells.

"Don't worry Alfred, I'll be fine. After all, after studying that sample of his suit, I know his weakness." Bruce says with a wink. And with that, he jumps off the table, and walks to his suit. Alfred can't help but notice he's limping...

**Author's notes**

**And yet _another _shitty chapter! I apologize for the mediocrity of the this (and the last) chapters, I just kinda rushed this one out since it's been so long since I've updated. But don't worry, I'll get to work on the next chapter straight away, so I'll have plenty of time to make it awesome. And one more thing; don't worry, Spider man will join the party soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Attention all units, attention all units, The Joker has been spotted holding up a bowling alley on 22 Street. Hostages are confirmed, with two reported to already be dead. Light up the bat signal, were gonna need _him_ for this."_

Batman makes a hard right upon hearing that through his police scanner. A bowling alley? Really? Only The Joker...

"AAAAAHHHHH! HELP!" The Batmobile comes to a jarring stop upon hearing that, and Batman is immediately on the scene. He exits the vehicle, and approaches the sound of the scream. A dark, ominous alley. Of course. The Caped Crusader covers himself with his cape, and crouches down as he presses himself up against the buildings wall. He slowly walks in, ever vigilante for any sign of an attacker. As he slowly edges deeper and deeper into the alley, his vision drops accordingly, until he can't distinguish his own hand in front of his face from the scenery. His ears perk up, and he could swear he hears the faintest tapping of footsteps. The aroma in the air is thick, musty. Garbage bins cover the area, each one adding their own distinct scent to the nauseating cocktail.

_Tip tap_

Batman spins his head around so fast he may have given himself whiplash. Now he's sure of it; someone is here. The footsteps start to get louder, swapping out the soft tip taps for loud thuds. The loud thuds are soon followed by a familiar laugh, a laugh only the most deranged and psychotic of men could make. The sound fills Batman's ears, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Kasady." He says plainly. The laughter immediately escalates into full blown hysterics, the sound echoing across the alley, seemingly coming from everywhere at once. Batman brings his hand to his head, pressing a button and activating the night vision in his cowl. The alley immediately springs to life, the green light illuminating everything in Batman's sight.

"Oooh! Night vision goggles eh?" Kasady asks. "Well, unlike you, I have no need for such toys." A loud thud is then heard, followed by a splash.

"Ya see, I have this thing, called spider sense." Just then, Carnages fist flies through the air, heading straight for Batman. The Caped Crusader skillfully redirects the hit, and aims his own fist at Carnage. "And it does everything your goggles do, plus more!" Kasady effortlessly ducks under the attack, and comes up behind Batman and wraps him in a headlock. Batman can feel the air rips from his lungs as he tugs and pulls at his enemies arm, trying in vain to get him off. Carnage's laughter fill Batman's ears, echoing through his skull, taunting him. The rage inside Batman reaches a boiling point, and, with one mighty adrenaline filled swing, Batman buries his elbow deep in Kasady's gut. The blow knocks the wind out the maniac, but only for a moment. Fortunately, a moment is all Batman needs to escape Kasady's grip, and quickly flip him over his back. The monster lands with a loud thud, and instantly Batman has produced something from his utility belt.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Carnage's scream fills Gotham's streets as the sonics device hammers him with wave after wave of concentrated sonics. Carnage grabs his head as he begins to squirm about, and Batman can't help the slightest of a smirk grace his lips.

"Had enough?" Carnage rolls onto his stomach, and rips hi hands from his head. He places them on the ground for support as he slowly makes his way to his feet.

"You'll have to do a lot better then that!" He gasps. Batman's smirk widens. "Maybe this'll work." Batman again reaches into his utility belt, and produces yet another gadget. This one however, is a lot simpler then the complicated sonics device. No, what Batman grasps in his hands now can't even be classified as a gadget. It's so mind bogglingly simple, so unbelievably easy to procure, that it's strange to imagine Batman even carries it on him at all. Surprisingly, it's this, and not the sonics device that causes Carnage's eyes to widen in fear.

"No! You wouldn't!" Batman slowly opens the matchbox, and pulls out a single match.

"Try me." Carnage jumps to his feet and springs at Batman, a war cry tearing from his throat. His eyes boil in rage as he sets his sights on Batman, he sees nothing but red as he soars through the air. He opens his mouth to scream; Batman quickly sees the opening.

"KRAHG!" Batman shoves the match directly into Kasady's mouth, the fire instantly lighting up his insides. He then sidesteps the clumsy attack, and stares as Carnage rolls around on the floor, clawing at his own skin.

"N-NO! Wha-what have you done!" Kasady screams. The symbiote starts to pulse, bits and pieces ripping off Kasady as the fire blazes around in him. Eventually, the suit cannot take the pain anymore, and detaches itself from its host. The red blob quickly slithers away, down a sewer way, leaving Kasady to his fate.

"Wha-n-NO! C-come back! NO!" Kasady screams as he lays on the cold floor, reaching out to the creature. "Don't leave me..."

"Its too late Kasady." Batman's voice booms. Kasady's head twists, his eyes focusing on the man in front of him, rage filling every fiber of his being. His entire body heats up in pure anger, he clenches his fists. All he can see is red.

"You... this is all YOUR FAULT! AAARRRGGGHHH!" Kasady dives at his enemy, his arms outstretched to grab him. Careless.

"OOMF!" Batman garbs him by the wrist, then sends him to the ground with an open palm strike.

"Drink this." Then, without another word, Batman produces a small bottle of pure water, and forces the contents down Kasady's throat.

"Stop struggling. Without the symbiote, you could choke on the match." He says simply. Kasady twists and turns, and tries desperately to escape Batman's grasp, but unfortunately for him, the man is far to powerful.

"GRAH!" As soon as Batman releases him, Kasady rips away, gaining as much distance from himself and Batman as possible. Batman doesn't stop him, he knows he won't leave.

"How does it feel Kasady?" He suddenly asks. "To know that your completely outmatched? To know that your completely helpless, and theres nothing anyone can do to help you?" Before Kasady can respond, Batman grabs him by his collar and painfully shoves him against a wall. The maniac lashes out, attempting to hit his captor, but to no avail.

"It doesn't feel good does it?" Batman brings Kasady back, only to again shove him into the building, this time more then likely breaking a rip. Kasady cries out in pain. Batman ignored it.

"This is how each and every one of your victims felt you scum! This is the feeling you subjected them to, for no REASON!" Batman lifts Kasady as high as his arms will reach, then angrily throws him to the ground. There, the psychopath stays, writhing in his own pain. He coughs up blood. Batman remains stoic.

"You... heh. Ahehe, hahaha, hahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kasady cackles. "Y-you think this is over? Y-you think you've beaten me! Well friend I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken!" Kasady outstretches a finger, and points to the sewer the symbiote climbed to. Blood trickles down his chin, coughed up from deep in his body, but he feels no pain.

"Y-you think it abandoned me? Just like that? HA! N-No, your wrong, it didn't abandon me, it just left for a while, to heal..." Kasady crawls over to the manhole, but Batman again makes no move to stop him.

"Oh trust me Batman, it'll be back, and then it'll find me! And then we will rejoin, oh it will be glorious!" Kasady cries as he throws his hands in the air. "A-and the first thing we'll do, is find you. And seek our revenge." Those are the lasts words Kasady would mutter. The rest of his night was spent laughing and coughing, making no comprehendible words. Just gargled sounds. The orderlies at Arkham would have a lot to deal with tonight.

* * *

><p>"HARLEY!"<p>

"C-c-comin' M-Mistah J!" Harley stutters as she runs into the living room, clutching candy and junk food close to her chest, enough to forever solve world hunger. Of course, this food was meant for The Joker, meaning it would quickly be depleted. Speaking of The Joker, there sitting on the couch watching TV, wearing nothing but his underwear and a tank top, was The Clown Prince of Crime himself, The Joker. A strange sight indeed, but one Harley was accustomed to. It may be strange when you think about it, but one must always remember that, no matter how many horrible attrocities he commits, no matter how many seemingly inhumane acts of violence he is capable of, no matter how far from a man he seems to be, The Joker still is, and always will be, just that; a man. And sometimes men like to lounge around in there underwear and watch cops.

"H-heres ya stuff Puddin." The Joker stares at the assortement of teeth rotting sugar shoved in his hands, eyeing it indiscriminately, seemingly trying to discern some invisible speck lost in the heap. He stays like this for a few, long moments, before suddenly looking up at Harley.

"Harley..." He says through gritted teeth.

"Where... is... my... Ben n Jerry's super New York style DOUBLE CHOCOLATE FUDGE ICE CREAM!" Harley's eyes go wide. Oh god, _how _could she of forgotten the ice cream! What was wrong with her! How is it possible for someone to remember something as unimportant as Gummy Bears, yet forget the Ben n Jerry's?

'Well!" The Joker's voice cuts through her thoughts like a razor, and its with a loud "meep" that Harley rushes back into the kitchen to retrieve the precious ice cream, leaving a disgruntled Joker behind. With a huff, the clown reaches for the remote on his knee, and changes the channel. Instantly, the screen changes from a shirtless junkie, to a much more charming image. That of local Gotham City reporter, Leslie Ceavers. Leslie was your typical reporter, long blonde hair, a gorgous face, cute puppy dog eyes, and of course, her plentiful chest. Suddenly The Jokers ice cream didn't seem so important.

_"For those of you just joining us, I'm here at The Brennon Brothers Bowling Alley, where a terrible crime has been committed."_

"Hmph." Harley walks into the room, and upon seeing Joker so intensley focused on the woman on the TV, decides its best to do something. One glare from Joker shuts her up.

_"At approxamatley 1:44 A.M, The Joker, along with his sidekick Harley Quinn-"_

"SIDEKICK!"

"Quite Harley!"

_"Broke into the bowling alley and began shooting random civilians. No demands, no motiff, no reason at all."_

"Heh, just another night in Gotham." Joker jokes.

_"Reports are still sketchy, but it appears as if 4 people were killed, with another 6 injured, 3 critically. Sources claim-"_

"Hmph." The Joker shuts the TV with another huff, and sits upright on the couch with his legs crossed. He looked so much like a child.

"We sure had fun tonight, huh Puddin." Harley says as she hands Joker his ice cream.

"Would ya believe it Harley? All that ruckus and the bat freak STILL doesn't show!" Joker yells. Then he pouts. "And I was oh so looking foward to playing with him."

"Well Puddin, I hear he's been real busy roundin up all those second rate villains you broke outta Rykers." Harley replies. The Jokers frown deepens. He stands up, hands folded behind his back, and begins pacing the room. It was amazing how he could so quickly switch demeanors; one second he's acting like a sad second grader who was just scolded by the teacher, and the next, he's acting like an evil criminal mastermind.

"I didn't free those losers so they could eat up my time with Batman! I freed them because I was bored! I figured they'd scurry off back to New York to play with that spider fellow!"

"Well Puddin, you did tell them, and I quote, 'Gotham is a great place! The crime rates are up, and the police ratios are down! You should stop on by, have a look around, maybe loot a few stores or rob a bank or two! In Gotham, everything is up for the taking, as long as you've got the guts to take it!" Harley says while putting on a mock Joker accent.

"Oh, shut up you! You don't know anything!" What a comeback. But still, its enough to make Harley sulk away into the corner.

"If killing 8 people-"

"I thought we only killed 6?" Harley asks.

"We did, 2 more will die from there wounds." Joker replies. He then gets back to pacing. "If killing 8 people won't bring The Bat freak out, what will?"

"Well, uh, I rememba when I was in college, and I broke up with my boyfriend-"

"Your WHAT!" Joker asks.

"Relax Puddin, it was nothin serious. Besides, he wasn't half the man you are." Harley swoons. This seems to reassure Joker, so he lets Harley continue.

"Anyway, when I broke up with my boyfriend, I started to miss him. So, what I did was go out with a bunch a' other guys to make him jealous!"

"So what your saying, is that I should whore you out to make Batman jealous of my gal?" Joker asks.

"What? No!" Harley says.

"Oh pish posh I know what you meant. Your saying I should whore myself out! AHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughs. Harley just sighs.

"Ahem, well anyway, I get what your saying kiddo. Your saying I should get out there, find a new hero to mess around with, then eventually Batman will realize that he needs me and will come and beg me to return!"

"Exactly!" Harley cheers. Joker puts his finger on his chin, as if in deep thought.

"I suppose that could work, but the question is, which hero other then Batman is worthy of me?" Joker asks. Harley simply shrugs. Jokers eyes wander around the room, until finally settling on a newspaper. The Daily Bugle. God knows how it got all the way out to Gotham, let alone The Jokers lair, but he doesn't quite care. He's waken up to find far stranger things then a newspaper laying next to him. He quickly grabs it and scans the headline, before smiling.

"Pack your bags Harley," He says as he flashes her the cover. A picture of a man wearing a brightly colered red and blue costume appears. The man has a spider motiff on his chest. "Were going to the big City!"


End file.
